Doomsday Apocalypse: Cataclysm!
The first step... It was a bright, yet cold day in Louisiana, an oddity in itself. Zack was sitting in his desk, tapping his pencil on his book in a drum-like fashion. He looked up to a teacher glaring at him," What did I just say?" Zack smirked," That I should pay more attention." The teacher stood upright," Before that?" Zack sat up," That the French and Indian war wasn't between those two, but that those two teamed up to fight the colonies." The bell rang and Zack was the last one out. He was going to his next class when the fire alarm rang. Zack smirked a wide smirk and began to the exit. He made to the exit when, outside, on the padio, there was the dead body of the principal in a puddle of blood. Zack took a step back. His face, along with the others, were horrified. A person stood from behind the principal, blood covering his face. His body was grey and ripped up. The beast looked up and noticed, as if for the first time, the large group. The principal stood and smiled a gruesome smile. They ran at the crowd. Nobody knew what to do but Zack quickly jumped to conclusions, which had yet to steer him wrong. He drew out the mechical pencil in his pocket and slammed it into the principal's eye. The principal grabbed at Zack, the other monster ripping apart the children in the crowd. Zack smiled," This is for detention!" He clicked the pencil and the bit of lead shot out and peirced the monster's brain. The principal's dead (again) body fell to teh ground. Zack looked up to see the other beast running at him. Zack balled up his fist and shouted," ZOMBIES!!!" Zack, the zombie slayer... Zack ran at the beast and punched it's throat. The beast backed up and Zack laughed," Idiot!" He pulled out the stylus from the DS in his pocket and jammed it into the monster's eye, stunning it. Zack shouted," Back up!" He pulled out a pocket knife and with a quick movement, severed the head. Zack said to the teachers," You should really check better for that 'no weapons' policy. So far you suck at it." The teacher shouted," How dare you kill them!" Zack said," Sorry, but they're zombies. There's the proof." He pointed with the knife at the severed head still trying to bite the ankles of the children. Zack stabbed it, killing it, and said," You need to barricade yourselves and anyone who's bitten is to recieve medical care from me. Stay here. They all did as told, except the teachers. He called over the teacher's scolding," We must first- huh?" Many, around 50 zombies circled the group. Zack's eyes widened. He shouted," RUN!" He ran straight the zombies, slashing away two of them, and bolted to the gym. He shouted to anyone he passed," Follow me or die!!!" Only one person followed. He ran and called," Hey, what's your name?" The boy said," Logan." Zack tossed him a baseball bat from the sports equipment. He said," You don't have to believe it but do so quickly. Zombies are here and killing everyone. If you don't beleive me, go out there and die." He picked up a baseball bat and said," If you have any cuts or open wounds, don't let their blood touch you." Zack pulled out some duct tape and put it in his backpack. He went over to the bleachers and broke off one of the metal railing bars. He smirked," Want the two bats, or the single rod?" Logan stepped back," You must be crazy. But wether you're wrong or not I'll go, just in case you're right." Zack smirked," Here," he tossed the bat to Logan," I don't have any cuts." Escape! Zack and Logan ran side-by-side, ripping apart every zombie in their way. Many students were running around, blood was everywhere. Zack chuckled," Chaos." Logan said," Glad you were right." They ran out to the parking lot and onto a bus. Zack shouted," Close the doors!" Logan closed the doors as Zack took out the five zombies on the bus. Zack said," Now open the doors but keep the bus off. The noise should attract zombies." He called out of the bus," Anyone who isn't bitten or cut in any way, hurry on board!" All the kids ran to the bus," Oh crap." The zombies ran at them, slaughtering them. Only 12 made it. They took seats as the zombies ran. Zack shouted," Anyone who's strong! Come here!" Two boys came up and took a bat. They and Zack held off the zombies. Zack shouted," Everyone else, find another bus and carpool!!! Logan! Start the bus!!! DRIVE MAN DRIVE!!!" Logan started it, closed the doors, and drove off. Everyone took a seat. Zack panted," Give me all your weapons. Bats, rods, knives, anything you'd think could kill a zombie. Be creative." Everyone gave up something, bats, padlocks, sewing needles from art class, and a scratch-pen from art class. Zack smirked," Half of the bus is theives. That's a plus, beleive it or not. Logan said," Hey, I'm not tall enough to drive." Someone stood," I've driven before." Zack chuckled," How many grades you skip? Just kidding, take the wheel. Take us to Anderson drive." He took the wheel and Zack said," We'll get more weapons at my house. Anyone else got some good weapons? A silencer if I may send a request." Nobody spoke up. Zack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Stock up... They got to Zack's house and Zack sighed," Good, they aren't here yet. Wait for me, I won't die." He ran out and into the house. Inside he called to his mother," Mom! You need to go to the base!" His mom, confused, asked," What are you doing home so early?" Zack stepped back. He knew he couldn't convince her. He sighed and looked up," Sorry, mom." He bashed her head with a pan, knocking her unconcious. He got two sniper rifles, a shotgun, pans, two katanas, a dagger, a bow, 10 arrows, a shovel, and a hatchet. He dragged her to the bus and the bus drove off. They left her at the army base (it was by their house, conviniately) and they left again. Zack said," Alright, there are 14 of us. Divide the weapons. He got a katana. The other 5 boys got weapons. Logan kept to his bat. The driver, Drake, said," Dibs on the other katana. The 6 girls got some weapons, but three didn't. "We'll get some more weapons," Zack promised. The ultimate ally The bus drove up in the country. Ian asked," The bus is almost empty. You sure we're close?" Zack nodded," Trust me, we'll be upgraded." They drove into a gravel driveway. Zack said," Stay here." He walked into the house. Later he came out with a boy and his grandmother. They boarded and the boy went back inside. He came back with a box full of knives, three rifles, two shotguns, a dog, and two shovels. He said," Down the street is another bus. Hi. The name's Dakota." Zack said," You heard him, drive." They drove to the other house on the long street. There was a bus their. The group, taking the weapons and equipment, boarded. Someone asked," Is it okay to just steal this stuff?" Zack chuckled," This is the apocalypse. Rules don't exist anymore." The group began to regain composure. Zack stood," What is all your names?" They called out," Drake, Logan, Mary, Brice, Dakota, Clay, Taylor, Dillan, Nathan, Tyler, Morgan, Nick, Tory, and Sabrina." Zack stood," Alright, let's secure our families." Bit by bit... Zack and the group, which they called "Survivors" went house to house, securing families. They were all dropped off at the army base. On the last one Zack jumped off and walked into the house. He jumped back as a grey beast was hunched over, making weird noises. Zack looked over and the beast lashed at him. He grabbed its head, stopping it from biting him. Zack killed the beast with a knife and gasped. The beast had been eating a child! Zack kneeled and called," Anyone alive in here!? I'm not a monster! I killed the things that attacked this place!" A small girl, about 3, came out of a closet. She was clutching a teddy bear in her pink dress. She was holding hands with her father. They stepped out and Zack asked," Are either of you bitten or scratched?" The father said," N-no. What are these things. They... killed our daughter and..." He fell to his knees and wept. Zack nodded at the dead beast," Was that it?" The man looked up," NO!" Zack stepped back as the man ran up to her. He said," This will sound strange, but zombies attacked. That was your wife... and that was your daughter..." The man wept. Zack's eyes widened as it hit him," So where is the zombie that made the mother a zombie?!" He whipped around to stab in the eye the beast, which fell to the ground. The little girl took a step back. Zack said," I want to take you to safety. We have your other child here." The man looked up with pleading eyes," Are they okay?" Zack smiled compassionately," Yes. Go to them, and... you must tell them of the news." They went into the bus. They took everyone to the base and left. Zack muttered," Go to... go to 166 Lilet Avenue." They drove to a condo. The bus was out of gas. The group took their things and got inside. Nobody, nothing was there. They took a room key and filed into a room. Survivors... Zack said when they made a circle," We won't stay at any government base, it will only last so long. With all those people there, in about a month or two it'll be ruun down. Hopefully by then the plague will be over and until then, we help out. You will be divided into groups of three, each with a leader, each with their weapons, each with their own room. We'll divide the weapons and jobs and stuff tomorrow." The groups were as follows; They went to their rooms and waited for the night. Their first night... as survivors. Society... Only Zack got some sleep. Everyone else was worrying or talking of mutiny. In the morning they regrouped in Zack's room. Zack said," These are the weapons," An axe, two katanas, two shovels, three frying pans, a bow & arrows, a dagger, three rifles, two sniper-rifles, three shotguns, two baseball bats, a metal rod, and everyone gets a knife." Here is what everyone got: Zack asked," Anyone displeased?" Nobody spoke up. Zack said," These are the positions." The following is shown: "Anyone oppose?" Nobody did. First true day... Zack and Dakota walked outside as everyone paired up and talked about what they should do. Zack asked," Why did they suddenly accept me as leader?" Dakota shrugged," Dunno. They were caught off guard and you show up all massiah-like. You know what to do. You know, besides me of course. I was just too slow on the draw." Zack smirked and rose an eyebrow," So you think you'd have survived without me? Whatever." Dakota hit Zack's arm," I can manage." Zack asked," Where's the other hunters?" Dakota pointed," Getting ready." Dillan was walking over, rifle slung over his shoulder, ready to take out some game. Drake followed slighty behind with his shovel over his shoulder. Zack called," Ready to kill some meat?!" Drake smiled and nodded. Dillan shouldered his gun and nodded reluctantly. They took a nearby car and drove off. Zack asked," Hey, you notice we haven't seen a single zombie yet?" Drake shrugged," Maybe they moved." Dakota said," Don't focus on that." They drove into the forest and Zack whispered," Ready?" They crept for about an hour until They spotted two deer running from a zombie. Dillan tensed as seven more zombies surrounded the animals. Dillan readied his gun and Zack stopped him," The zombies can't catch them. They're too slow. You kill em' you feed the beasts and let them know we're here. Wait." They walked around the frenzy as the deer ran away from the beasts. Zack smiled," Now." Dillan killed the deer. Zack and Dakota ran at the zombies while Dillan and Drake ran at the deer. They returned from the hunt successful. Truth be told... The group walked inside and was greeted by cheerful teamates. They cooked the meat on the building's roof so a helicopter might see them (not for rescue, a helicopter would be nice to have in case zombies attacked). They ate as night fell. Around the fire they told of their experiences. Zack started," I just found out a little about zombies and it became an obsession. I grew out of it of course though. Now, it's what's keepin' me alive." Dakota chuckled," Same for me, but I've had problems with family and friends and stuff like that." It went fairly similar up until Dillan's turn came up," I was the average rich-type kid. Everything was great, loving mom, caring dad, good sisters. We were expecting a new child. I wanted a boy to even out things of course. Well, then this happened," he swallowed a lump in his throat," And they killed my mom, sister, and my little brother." A single tear rolled down his cheek as Tory comforted him. Zack stood up," I need to say something. I don't like fighting these battles. I don't like having to wake up, ready to slash through some random person who used to be just like me. And I'm sure you don't either. No child, no one should ever have to go through this, but we do. Nobody likes this, but everyone has to deal with it. I understand we've had some problems, and even more now that this happened. But... wether we like it or not... we are a family now. I'm not gonna lie and say I've been to hell and back, cause' I haven't. I lead probably the most carefree life out of us all. But I have somehow led us this far! We, as a family, need to heal our emotional wounds, cover our weaknesses, empower our strengths, and most important of all; survive." Night fell fully, and they went to bed. For the first time since the outbreak, they felt safe. But that didn't last... Attack! The group awoke the next day and met in Zack's room for the schedule. As they were being handed their duties for the day, there was a loud bang at the front entrance, and the sound of shattered glass. The group shot out of the room. They saw many, many zombies climbing up the stairs. Zack was trying to shoo them all into the main room again as he grabbed his katana. He bolted into the crowd of monsters and hacked away at them. Zack tripped and a zomibe knelt beside him. The beast opened its horrid mouth to feast when its head was blown off. Dakota ran up and started blasting away entire zombies with his shotgun. Zack backed up and stayed out of the action as Dakota and Drake held them off. Dillan was in the main room, taking out the zombies outside. There were so many though, hundreds, all stacked in one huge wave that was growing larger by the minute! Zack ran up and slashed away at the zombies as Dakota and Drake reloaded. But the zombies shouted one last, terrible, growl of hunger and lashed at the three. Zack hacked some away and bolted but Dakota couldn't reload intime and just clubbed some down. Drake shot three times and clubbed also but the shots attracted all the zombie's attention and attacked him. Dakota ran to the main room but Zack ran for the room next to it. Zack slipped up and fell, hitting his head on the dresser, knocking him unconcious. Awake... Zack awoke in the room he fell unconcious in. He grabbed the knot on his head and groaned. He quickly shut up, as he remembered the zombies. He stumbled up slowly and grabbed the doorknob. He thought to himself," That's weird, I didn't close the door." He opened the door slowly and looked around the empty hallway. Quietly, he scooted the bookcase out of the way so it didn't block the door anymore. Zack once again thought," I didn't barricade the room either..." He stumbled into the main room and inside there was nothing. Blood stained the walls and bloody handprints coated everything except the ceiling. Zack looked around for any sighs of survival, but nothing showed. No weapons, nothing. He walked back into the other room and grabbed his katana. He made sure he still had his knife, and left. As he walked down the hallway, he tripped and fell. He stood and heard many groans. His eyes widened as he recognized the sound. He bolted as quietly as possible and ran into the main room. several zombies had gathered around the hallway and sniffed the air, slowly turning to Zack. They bolted at him as he slammed the door shut, attracting more. He ran to the window and tried to open it. It was latched shut. The zombies wailed at the door with all their might. Zack pried the latches back, as they were rusted, and opened the weak window. The zombies bashed at the door, the wood splintering. Zack put his feet out the window and the zombies broke through the door. Zack felt the window seal and hopped down. He landed and rolled, changing momentum. He stood slowly on the metal building outside the condo. He looked up and smirked as the zombies fell to their deaths from the window. Mobsters. Zack ran from the condo, limping. He knew what was to happen, he must find his friends. He shot to the forest where they hunted. He ran to the spot he knew they rested after a good hunt. When he got there, he was amazed to find an arrow made of sticks, pointing to the left. He ran in that direction, unknowing to how much time he had left, or how much time he was late. He got to another stump, pointing in another direction. Zack continued finding stumps with arrows that he followed. He finally got to the city again. He found the last stump. In front of him was a stump with an arrow, but unlike the others, this was made by 9 sticks, and the others were with only 3. Zack turned his head and saw a red pentagram. Zack smiled, it was a house. He looked up to see a warehouse. Zack noticed a man standing guard. He walked up to the man and said," Relax. I am a friend of Dakota's." The man furrowed his brow," Who?" Zack turned grim," He didn't live..." The man stepped forward," My leader is Cobra." Zack," So... Did you do that?" Zack pointed into the forest and the man said," Look, man. You gonna buy some goods or what?" Zack," Oh... Yeah, I'm here for some goods." The man smiled and led Zack into the building. Zack walked into a room with a fat man behind a desk and a man in a buisness suit. The fat man said," Why do you want my goods?" Zack smirked," Simple. I need supplies, and you've got em'. No price is too high." The man smiled," Okay. Jim? Get him the stuff." Jim walked over to the closet and opened up a bag. He dropped it on the desk and marajuana packets fell out. Zack smiled," Okay. Now how much?" Zack reached into his pocket as though he was getting money but grabbed his knife. The man said," How about, your sword there?" The man pointed at Zack's katana and Zack said," Fine." He took off the sword and set it on the desk, then he flicked out the knife and stabbed the man in the throat twice. He spun around just in time to throw the knife at Jim's face, stabbing into his eyes and shattering his sunglasses. Zack smirked and shut and locked the door. So much murder! Zack put his katana on again and emptied out the bag of weed. He set the bag back on the desk and took out the drawers of the desk, throwing them around wildly. He grabbed a key, a screwdriver, brass knuckles, and a bamboo beat stick. Zack was about to leave when he spotted a cane. Zack walked to it and smiled," That's not a cane." He unsheathed the swordstick. He sheathed it and set it in the bag, with the bamboo stick, and the screwdriver. He unlocked the door and put the key in his pocket. He felt something strange. He pulled out an M-9 and 10 rounds. His mouth dropped as he put the gun back. He felt himself and found a grenade! He put the weapons back and left the room. He found two men patroling the doors and slit their throats. He bolted Outside, knocking the guard down. He decapitated him and continued on. Zack found a ladder and scaled it. He climbed to the roof and tackled a man. He stabbed the man in the heart and tripped the other. Zack killed the other and went down the ladder. He was on the side of the building. Zack got into the 1st floor again, but on the platforms hanging above it. Where the guards were. Zack was sure to be quiet and sneaky on the bottom so they wouldn't catch him. He saw one walking by and slid underneath the platform. He clinged to the floor, 50 feet off the ground. Zack took a deep breath as the guard stepped on his fingers. The guard was confused as Zack flicked his foot out underneath the guard and tripped him, knocking him off balance. Zack shot up and pushed the man off the platform, onto his head. The others ran at Zack, who jumped. Zack landed in a bunch of tires, which slightly broke his fall. He was in serious pain, but wasn't dead. Nor was he broken in any way. Dakota! Zack bolted out of the tires and into a corridor. The guards went to the bottom floor to look for him. One said," I'll go warn the boss." He ran off and Zack smiled as he shot the man dead. The two guards left ran at him as he unsheathed the katana. they kept their distance from him. Zack taunted," So should I go first?" And slashed at the first. Zack cut off the fingers of him, but overall missed. Zack kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. The other ran at Zack who jumped back. Zack pulled out his pocket knife and threw it into the eye of the man. Zack decapitated the man on the ground, took back his knife, and left. Zack ran to one room where two guards were stationed. Noises were coming from the room," No!" "Tell us or die!" "I'll die anyway!" a scream," The answer is no!" "We are serious!" "That's what you said last time!" Zack killed the guards and heard no noise in the room. He opened the door to see Dakota standing up, with three guards on the ground. He was bleeding and had red marks on his face. He turned around, and Zack saw he was handcuffed," Zack? I thought you were dead!" Zack picked the locks with his knife and told Dakota what happened. "Well now we should leave." "Yeah, but how?" Zack led the way out and was faced with a hulking brute of a man. The Bossman. Zack and Dakota both took a stance, and Dakota said," Zack, meet the boss." The man smirked," What are you doing here? You should be dead, and who are you?" Zack said," A survivor." The boss cracked his knuckles and walked up to the boys. Zack sighed and ran forward. The boss whipped around easily faster than Zack and had him on the ground in an instant. The boss pulled out a dagger and held it to Zack's throat," Don't." Dakota stepped back, abiding by the man's words. The boss said," You!" he said to Dakota," Kill yourself or the other dies!" Dakota sighed defeatedly and said," Just let me," He grabbed the knife and threw it, severing the boss' hand. The boss stood, wailing in pain. Dakota ran up and tackled the man. Zack stood and grabbed the swordstick. He beat the man and stabbed through his heart. Zack and Dakota geared up and Zack said," I hear zombies. We should go." As they ran, Dakota laughed," They'll have a buffet there." Mary!